Implantable stackable lead connectors to date consist of a series of machined housings, also referred to as conductive contacts, separated by sealing members and wherein a spring contact is held in a groove defined at least in part by each machined housing section. Due to tolerance concerns and critical dimension constraints, the housing components may need to be precision machined, resulting in a high cost connector. Furthermore, as the size of the connectors decrease, the housings become very difficult to machine. Exemplary implantable medical connectors are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,437,855, the contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for purposes of generally disclosing IMDs and in-line connectors used with IMD and components for forming or making in-line connectors.
Connectors are also known for use as mechanical fasteners, as latching connectors, as holding connectors and as locking connectors. These connectors typically have a housing with a bore and a pin either with or without a pin groove. A spring is placed in the groove, either of the housing or the pin, for forming a connection between the pin and the housing, which can be a holding connection type, a latching connection type in which the pin is allowed to be removed from the housing, or a locking connection type in which the pin is not allowed to be removed from the housing unless the connector, such as the spring, is destroyed. When the housing and the pin are coupled to an electrical source or node to pass current or electrical signals thereacross, the connector can also carry current and functions as an electrical connector. Exemplary connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,210; 5,082,390; 5,411,348; and 8,297,662.